The story of a girl
by SummerFairy
Summary: Tifa accepted to go out with a guy who happened to be a boy from Nibelheim, one of Tifa's childhood friend. Of course, Cloud doesn't like the guy, he already didn't like him when he was little...


**The story of a girl ... :**

_Disclaimer : Final Fantasy VII and its characters belong to Square Enix._

_Author note : it's been a while I posted something. Here is a random "piece of life" fanfic._

_Please, read and review ;)_

_Wanna be my beta? don't hesitate to contact me!_

_Takes place several months after the end of Advent Children Complete._

* * *

One day a man came in Seventh Heaven, Tifa was under the impression that she knew him but she wasn't able to place a name on that face. The man introduced himself and it finally clicked in Tifa's head that he was a boy from Nibelheim.

She thought the only still living people from Nibelheim was Cloud and herself. She was happy to see that this young boy who left their hometown a long time ago was alive. A lot of the boys had left the village not long after Cloud had. Now that Tifa thought about it, he may not be the only one still alive. The thought comforted her.

Daniel, nicknamed Danny, was is name and Tifa was pleased at this unexpected reunion.

It didn't take long for Danny to come at the bar almost everyday just to chat with his childhood friend. Needless to say Cloud wasn't friendly at all with the guy, he already didn't like him when he was little, it wasn't going to change now!

* * *

Tifa was currently pacing around the bar. She was mad at Cloud who didn't really react when she said she would go out with Danny tomorrow evening so he would be alone to take care of the kids. He just answered her by a nod and left the bar.

She felt sad, she thought he would say something, anything that would show her he didn't like the idea but no, with his aloof attitude he made it as if he didn't give a damn.

* * *

The evening came and Tifa had merely saw Cloud since she told him she was going out with Danny. She didn't know what to think about his attitude, visibly he really didn't give a damn!

She decided to forget about him for the evening, and to enjoy her time.

She had put on a nice black dress, heel shoes and make-up. She was ready for Danny to pick her up.

She did enjoyed herself with Danny, he always seems to know how to make her feel at ease and how to make her laugh. It was pleasant and relaxing.

In the back of her mind, Tifa just couldn't help herself to think that she would have wanted it to be with Cloud. She felt disappointed he never tried to take her out during the past three years.

* * *

When Tifa came back in Seventh Heaven, she discovered Cloud was waiting for her with an angry expression on his face. She wasn't expected him to be here waiting for her.

She wanted to know what he thought about the situation, was he jealous?

After her greetings were answered by his silence she tried a more direct approach.

"What is it Cloud?" she said, her eyes never leaving his and her arms circling his shoulders. He tensed at the unexpected contact.

"Nothing..."

"Liar... your eyes are sending daggers at me. If you have something to say then just spill it!"

"I just don't like that guy but you already know that..."

"Yes, I already know that, my dear asocial chocobo." she laughed at him and kissed his cheek with affection. She wanted to make peace with him even if she didn't clearly know why he seemed to be mad at her.

He was surprised by her friendliness and her display of affection while she should be mad at him for being mad at her with no explicit reason.

They were still looking at each other, Tifa not willing to let him go without an explanation.

"So I ask you again, why are you angry at me?"

He lowered his gaze, sighed and finally answered : "I didn't thought you really had the intention to go out with that guy... I was worried, so were Marlene and Denzel... I didn't know what to say to them when they asked me why you would want to go out with him."

"I already explained them who was Danny. And stop hiding behind the kids. What are _you_ thinking about the situation Mr Strife?"

"I don't like it... but I know it's your life and you are free to do what you want. I don't have any right to interfere in your private life..." he said in a low voice as if it was painful for him to admit that.

Tifa sighed heavily.

"You are a part of my private life silly, we live together, remember? I do think you have the right to say something if the situation doesn't suit you." She emphasized her words by kissing him on his cheek and by hugging him tighter.

"Tifa...I... sorry, I know I shouldn't be mad at you."

"Ah! so you are!"

"Just a little. I'm more angry at that guy than at you."

"Why exactly?"

"Maybe I'm going to sound like a spoiled child but you always give him all your attention. Last evening, I felt like I didn't exist, you didn't even look at me when I told you the beer keg was empty."

She felt a little bad because Cloud was right, yesterday she had spend the evening speaking animatedly with Danny, he was so good at telling stories, she had been captivated. As a result, Cloud was left tending the bar almost all by himself.

"Oh... sorry... how can I make it up to you?"

"It's ok, I'm glad you have come back home." he finally smiled at her.

"Sorry Cloud." she kissed his cheek again.

"You really thought I wouldn't come back?"

"He may have took you to his home for the night..."

She chuckled "It was just a dinner at a restaurant."

"Men usually expect more than just a dinner..."

"Cloud... he is not like that!"

He just rolled his eyes which rewarded him with a slap on his shoulder.

"Cloud!"

He didn't want to have an argument with her now so he didn't say anything more about Danny.

He hugged her this time.

"Ok, if you say so... We are both tired, let's go to sleep."

"You're right, I'm already falling asleep." she rested her head on his shoulder.

"On me?" he left a surprised eyebrow at her. She giggled at him.

"Yes. Would you take me to my room?"

"You're kidding?"

"No, I'm too tired to go upstairs." she tighten her embrace. "Please, Cloud... take me to bed." she said in a sweet voice.

He smiled at her attempt to make him carry her to bed. He caressed her hair gently while holding her before giving in to her whim.

"Ok Miss Lockhart, let's take you to bed." he swiftly lifted her, carrying her bridal style.

"Thank you." she whispered in his ear, placing light kisses on his neck this time. He went rigid at first but said nothing to stop her.

He climbed the stairs and entered her room. She was indeed almost asleep. He put her on her feet in front of her bed but she was clinging to him too tightly and when he gently pushed her on her bed she made him fall with her.

They collapsed together on her bed, she was laying on her back with him on top of her, his arms still around her waist and his head resting in the crook of her neck.

"That's a funny story" she softly said.

"What story?"

"The story of a girl who goes out with a guy who flirted with her at a bar, the girl goes to the restaurant with that guy but it's another guy who ends with her lipstick on his cheek." she caressed his cheek for more emphasis.

"Isn't it weird? Does the girl like better the first guy or the second guy?" she continued.

Cloud touched his cheek to confirm he had lipstick marks on it.

"I don't know, but she should choose the one who will make her happy the most."

"The first one, because he is funnier and nicer?"

"Probably..."

Several minutes passed, Tifa pondering what he just said.

"The story is more complicated than that, the problem is the girl likes better the second guy... what do you think she should do?"

"Enjoy herself with the first guy since he is funnier and nicer." he answered dryly.

"Then it's a sad story, because the girl will continue to wait for the second guy to ask her out, she will have to settle for kisses on his neck and will continue to search for occasion to put lipstick on his skin..."

He was smiling against her neck, her little story finally picking his interest.

"And force him to carry her to her bedroom and tackle him on her bed?"

"Maybe... a really desperate attempt, isn't it?"

"Not that desperate..." he kissed her neck. "I think the second guy may enjoy the attention..."

She was lazily playing with his blond spikes at this point, feeling his breath against her neck each time he spoke was sending shivers in her whole body... and electricity when his lips played on her neck. It ended with a little moan of satisfaction escaping her lips.

She imprisoned him against her with her arms still around his shoulders and her legs wrapping around his waist, pushing him even closer to her.

"Isn't the second guy a little stupid for not taking out the girl?" he asked.

"He has his reasons I guess... but if only he could let his feelings show a little, it would be perfect for the girl... she would love to have him hold her all night long... and kiss her... and..."

He silenced her by placing his lips on hers in a passionate, long awaited kiss.

His immediate reaction to her words surprised Tifa but she was pleased with the result. That kiss was what she wanted the most.

"Tifa... will you go out with me next Saturday?" he asked, almost out of breath.

She laughed between his kisses.

"Yes... I will..."

"It's a good ending story then."

"I agree."

That night a girl was finally happy when she fell asleep in the arms of her long time love interest.

That night a blond guy, with a lot of lipstick marks, fell asleep with a goofy smile on his face while watching the girl he held in his arms.

And then it's the beginning of another story, one that will be written by two lovers who are about to start a new life together.

The end.


End file.
